Elements Joined
by Kidate
Summary: Four individual benders are gifted with extrodinary powers. Set 100 years after Aang defeats Ozai. Original, and fun, I swear! Try it, please? Done with Firebenderkaji and Zephyr77
1. Kaji

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 1: Kaji_

_Written by: Drgn Prncss_

Hullo all! I'm new to the Avatar scene, though I've been watching the show from the beginning. NOTE: This does not cover Aang's journey, but that of four individual benders.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Avatar, the Last Airbender', nor do I claim any rights to it. I don't make a dime off of this, this is just my weird past time. Enjoy!

_OoOoO_

_Long ago, a powerful air nomad defeated the evil Fire Nation leader. After a great and vicious fight, the world was in a state of piece for 100 years. Now, the great fire comet has returned, and with it, the bloodlust of the Fire Nation. But, after the air nomad named Aang died peacefully in his sleep, the Avatar spirit was never reincarnated into a new person. The spirits of the elements decided not to bond a single element into a person. So now, instead of one person wielding all four of the elements, four people wielded unmatchable strength in each. They'll need that strength and a good feel of teamwork if they want to survive…_

_OoOoO_

A lone man sat, contemplating. His jet black hair waved slightly in the wind, as he played with the flicker of fire in his palm. He was not brooding, though one might think that by the way he nearly glared at the small spark.

He was not angry at the fire itself, more of what it represented. The Fire Nation. He had been trained by the top generals of his time, and –NO! He refused to think about that.

Kaji, for this man's name was Kaji, stood up, preparing his katana sword at his side, and began traveling. Kaji had no true home. He was a loner, a single voice against the Fire Nation's vicious temperament. But somehow, he was also more.

Wandering about the forest, Kaji both wished for and against human contact. Human contact brought easily obtained items and food, but humans had a plethora of darker sides- they could hurt, betray…that he had enough of in his short life.

Kaji shook himself of such thoughts. He had a fight to win, no matter this vendetta against his former mentors. He knew he was gifted- he wasn't being arrogant when he said that. It was true that he was the best of his age group, and several age groups above him, as well. That was why he had special training. That was why he was a loner.

But for now, Kaji just helped out where he could. Saved a village or too, stopped a Fire Nation troop from reaching a few camp sites…nothing big.

Speaking of saving, that was where he was heading. He had heard from a drunken solider a few days ago that they planned to attack an Earth Kingdom settlement just outside of the nation border- they were to be eliminated. Everyone knew what that meant- the Fire Nation was expanding its already vast territory.

Kaji could see the smoke beginning to drift into the sky. The dark smog covered up what little sunlight had managed to peak through the already cloudy day. Funny how that fit his mood, when you think about it.

The dark loner picked up a bit of speed, getting to the small village before any real damage had been done- the Fire Nation always liked to intimidate its prey before finally defeating them. This left them open to attack. An opening Kaji intended to use.

Giving none of his usual battle cry, Kaji silently ran out behind the troops, slaying one and knocking out two more before the soldiers even realized he was there. Even then it was too late for two more of their numbers.

Katana now dripping slightly with blood, Kaji held himself at ready, quickly assessing his opponents. It seemed there were a few low lever Earth Benders in this village- the flattened out armor and crushed body parts of his enemies could only be caused by rock slamming against them. They weren't a very organized group that was obvious- no one was the apparent leader, as several of them were giving different orders at the same time, confusing the others.

Using the confusion to his advantage, Kaji dashed forward, and took out another Fire Nation fighter with a swing of his sword. He recklessly pushed forward, slaying four more in a matter of a minute. Soon, as that was left were the arguing 'leaders', who were staring at him with mixed levels of shock, anger, and fear. Only pausing a moment to relish the looks on their faces, Kaji continued his assault.

These fighters were more skilled. The first man, who had unusually light hair- a blonde- was able to parry his first blow of a side slash, but was swiftly killed by a roundhouse kick to the stomach and a slash to the throat. The next man was slain, along with two others, by a back flip, instantly followed by several slashes. The attack came to fast to see, much less blocked. Only one fighter remained.

The man stood, several of his fingers crushed by the previous fighting, and look of shock and anger still quite visable. "How?" He asked, his voice raspy. "How could a child defeat us?"

Kaji looked at him calmly, before replying evenly. "I am not a child." He said simply, right before he stabbed the man through the heart. He continued talking, as though it was a breathing individual in front of him, and not just a corpse. "I have not been a child for a long time."

With that, the blood spattered warrior turned, giving hardly a nod at the villagers whose lives he had saved, and walked away.

And as he left, Kaji both wished for and against human contact- for with it both brought and lifted the pain in his heart.

_OoOoO_

So, how was it? Good, okay, average, bad, sucks, or somewhere in between? Give me your opinion! Please note- give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just rant. Ranters will be ranted right back. Thank you, and have a nice day!

Review! It's the little blue button right below. My account takes anonymous reviews!

Toodles,

DP


	2. Kaze

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 2_

_Written by: Drgn Prncss_

Hello again! I hope you like my fic! Were off to the next chapter, which will be about a totally different person. Don't worry; there's a method to my madness. Most people just don't see it, that's all. Toodles!

_OoOoO_

Two silver eyes watched happily as a dark man passed by him. This man was important; from his obviously well made armor and amazing skill- he had just taken down an entire Fire Nation Troop with nothing but a single Katana- he was definitely a big guy from- wherever he came from. The silver-eyed man hadn't seen him bend any element (Maybe he wasn't a bender at all?) But important people come from important places. And important places had important things for a good thief to steal. And a good thief he was.

The thief followed the warrior, watching from the shadows as he set up a camp, started a fire (A fire bender? Why would a fire bender defeat his own troops?), and retrieved a bucketful of water from a nearby stream, first taking a big drink, and then using it to clean his sword.

The thief used a quick burst of air to jump onto the branch of a tree. From this vantage point, the thief called Kaze could see that it was a very well crafted sword, and would likely fetch a pretty penny. Kaze momentarily contemplated stealing the katana from this warrior. But, he just as quickly decided against it. He had seen the man fight (Fights like he was possessed by a demon, that one!), and knew this was someone who was not to be trifled with.

As the dark warrior lay back on the pillow of cloth he had made from his cloak, Kaze leaned back against the trunk of the tree, trying to get comfortable without being too comfortable (Don't want to fall out of the tree and alert Mr. Demon over there that I exist, now do I). Unfortunately, with calmness came the return of the memories he was able to keep pushed away during the day.

Kaze nearly (Nearly!) sighed as he remembered his childhood- if you could call it that. The outcast- the oddball. Poor little Kaze, forgotten as his older brother gained in prestige, and his younger sister was treated as though she were a gift from the gods.

Kaze nearly snorted. He wondered what his parents would think of the fact that they had pushed him to crime. Not that he cared- he just wanted to see the look on their faces. To Kaze, his scimitar and lock pick were his family.

_OoOoO_

Kaze's dark musings on his childhood, (Childhood? What childhood?), were interrupted by the dark man. It was odd, seeing him wake. It was an instantaneous thing- one second he was asleep, the next he was awake. Creepy.

The man quickly clipped his katana to his belt (Samurai style, huh?), and donned his clock. Taking the bucket water he had used to clean his sword and sheath, he dumped it on the flame. It went out with a fizzle, and the smell of blood filled the air. Some bits of watered down blood dripped lazily off the firewood, only to disappear into the earth.

The man stood up, and look a few looks around. Then, with a sigh, continued down the path he had begun the day before.

Kaze smirked, once again using his airbending- only this time he miscalculated, giving a bit more air then he meant to. The result of which sent him sprawling right into the fire bender's camp sight.

The man reacted instantly. Within three seconds he bounded back down the trail and held his katana at Kaze's throat. Kaze chuckled nervously. "He he, hi there. Nice day…were…hav…ing…?

The warrior said nothing, just glared at him for a second, before kicking him firmly in the ribs. Kaze went flying (Curse you light weight airbending frame!), but used a quick swirl of wind, and managed to land on hid feet. Completely forsaking the fact that he was an Airbender ('Blast from a far, young one'), Kaze ran recklessly forward, using the thieving skill to his advantage.

To his great surprise, the fire bender blocked his attack. And the next one. And the one after that. Kaji looked like he was toying with him. Finally, Kaze added airbending to the mix. Sending a blast of air towards the man's stomach, he felt victory was assured. So much so that he took a step back, lowered his sword, and smirked at the warrior. But he was wrong; Kaji completely outmatched the thief. With a flicker of fire at the stomach, the air dissipated around the fighter. With a flick of the man's wrist, lines of fire appeared around Kaze, effectively caging him. The dark man smirked. "You're not the only bender around."

The warrior looked at Kaze, a pensive look on his face, before reaching into a small pack on his belt. Out of it he pulled a rolled up piece of paper. As it was unraveled, Kaze nearly groaned aloud. He had gotten arrogant on one thieving mission, and let someone get close enough to take a picture. Once the initial humor wore off, it seemed really stupid.

"You're wanted." It was a statement.

"Yeah…I was wondering about the 'Wanted' poster. Huh." Kaze said sarcastically, giving an arrogant eye roll.

The warrior merely gave another death glare, before reaching through the fire and grabbing Kaze around the scruff of the neck.

"Meep." Kaze squeaked, as he was lifted up and slung across the man's shoulder. As soon as he was settled, the man rose up and began walking.

"Where are we going? Who are you? Are you a fire bender? Why did you stop that fire bending troop? Can I see your sword? What's your sheath made of? Why is your cloak ripped? Where are we going? Who are you? Are…"

"SHUT UP!" The man growled. "Listen, I'll talk slowly so you can understand. I'm a wanderer. I need money. You are wanted. If I turn you in, than I get 50,000 gold. Get it?"

"Well, what's your name? Are you-"

"My name is Kaji, and one more question and you'lllearn why I was named after fire."

"Meep."

_OoOoO_

So, again…how was it? Like, love, hate with a passion, just TELL ME! What is it with people who don't review?

Okay, toodles then,  
DP


	3. Ambush

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 3_

_Written By: Drgn Prncss & FirebenderKaji_

_NOTE: Kaji is based off of FirebenderKaji. Later, another character will be based off of me, DP. Onward!_

Okay, we continue our quest with Kaji and Kaze. So, if you are reading this, that means we got lots of good reviews. If you aren't, well…sticks out tongue

_OoOoO_

"So, if I'm not allowed to ask questions, what else am I supposed to do? Jeez, you're not a very good host, are ya?" Kaze blathered on, still annoying the heck out of Kaji.

"How about shutting up and staying still?" Kaji asked, as Kaze's frantic attempts to escape were grating on his last nerves.

"Never!"

"Let me put this in different terms. Either you shut up and stay still, or I'll roast you to a tender brown, and leave you for the bears."

"Hmmm…getting caught or being fed to bears. Caught…bears…hmmm. Is there a door number three?"

"No."

"Shutting up."

They continued in relative silence, with the occasional idiotic question (Is there a bathroom on this ride?). As they were trekking towards the nearest earth bender city (which happened to be Onashi), when the putrid smell of smoke drifted towards wanderer and thief.

"Do you smell that?" Kaji asked, tensing.

"Smells like someone burnt their marshmallows. What? Am I not allowed to know what burnt marshmallow smells like? Stop glaring at me!"

"Look, just shut up, so I can check up on this, alright?"

"Why would you do that? I already know why they're here."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I may tell you, but only if-"

"The bear offer still stands."

"Fine. They're searching for a former Fire Nation solider or something. Going on and on about how they would fry the 'evil traitor', and how they would be the top generals of the world, blah blah blah!" Kaze continued to babble, and Kaji mentally cursed.

"Hey…wait a second. They're looking for you, aren't they! HEY, HE'S OVER-"Kaze was stopped by Kaji's katana being placed on his throat, squishing his vocal cords. But it was too late. A scout had heard Kaze's screech, and sent of a flare.

Kaji made a quick decision, plopping down Kaze on the ground. The Airbender landed less than elegantly. "Get out of here. I don't have the time or patience to deal with you, so LEAVE." He growled, giving the thief a crimson-eyed glare.

Kaze stared, stunned at being let free. As he gawked at the warrior, the band of solders ran it. The front one stopped, obviously the leader. He pulled out a scroll, reading from it importantly "Kaji, you are wanted by the Fire Nation. Come quietly and you mig-"

Anything else the man could have said was cut off by Kaji, racing forward, and slicing upwards, killing both man and document.

Then, Kaze made a decision. He ran forward, light on his feet, and blew two Fire Nation soldiers into trees. They fell to the ground with a sickly thud.

"What are you doing?" Kaji asked gruffly.

"Helping you out! I may be a thief, but I'm not running."

"Fine, help. But if you screw something up, I'll rip your eyeballs and use them to make jelly."

"…Right then. Let's go."

_OoOoO_

DP: Hahaha! Finished! dances spastically I would like to thank all our reviews, 'cause they're all awesome and nice and deserve cookies, (sorry this is so short) and (for those who want them) an avatar plushy of their choice. Pulls out a Bumi Plushy. BUMI!

FK: Er…ignore her. She's insane. Review, or I'll leave your for the bears.

DP: Bears? Where? looks around

FK: sigh let's go DP.

DP: Awwww…

BOTH: REVIEW!


	4. Fight

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 4_

_Written by: Drgn Prncss and FirebenderKaji_

_NOTE: FK up here isn't on fanfiction . net, Just so ya know _

Hullo one and all, and welcome to the next chapter. I've been so happy with the turn out. But, it's simply not enough. So, please, help me out here! REVIEW! Just click the little blue button! PLEASE!

_OoOoO_

Kaji grunted; sweat beginning to form on his brow. This was a small group- only about twelve fighters- but they were all well trained.

Looking over, he saw Kaze in a worse state, despite starting later in the battle. His clothes were sliced right through in some places, and blood slowly tricked from a few cuts. Not to mention several burns singeing his hair and hands. Why had he helped…?

Kaji quickly decided to ponder the young Airbender later, as three warriors charged him at once, coming from his back and sides. Twisting his body oddly, he cut through the armor of all three, but only wounded one- they were just outside his range.

Cursing heavily, Kaji ducked one of the soldier's broad swords, and stabbed up his hands, rendering him useless for the fight. The other two were wiser, coming at him from both sides in unison. At first, Kaji looked like he was defeated, only to duck at the last minute. The Fire Nation warriors stabbed each other in the armor less places Kaji himself had created.

Smirking arrogantly at the bodies, Kaji looked around- It appeared Kaze had only taken out one other soldier, leaving five left. The thief looked back at him, and stared wide-eyed for a second behind them, before returning to the fight. Kaji took a quick peek behind him, and mentally cursed. There was a large fissure behind them- it would be suicide to try and get over it while fighting.

Kaze suddenly yelled to him, "What are you, insane? Bend, dammit!" His blonde hair was blown back from his own attacks, and his blood slicked skin made it nearly impossible to tell where it was all coming from.

Kaji grimaced. He didn't want to bend- and didn't need to! He was a warrior, he didn't need bending to beat these fools. With that though, Kaji rushed at the five remaining fighters. At first, he managed to damage them, but was soon over come and slammed by the (thankfully) blunt part of a spear. He tumbled for a second, before performing a back hand spring to get back on his feet, and stand side-by-side with Kaze. The fissure was right behind them, and several small rocks rolled down the cliff face when one of them stepped slightly over the edge.

"What did you think you were doing! Fire bend!" Kaze grunted. Kaji glared at him for a moment- that stupid thief had no idea what he was talking about! - But knew he was right. With a sigh, Kaji lifted his arms into a ready stance, noting with a slight bit of surprise that he had been nicked a few times by swords.

With a breath of air, Kaji pulled out his inner fire, and blasted it forward. It was much more powerful than anything the soldiers had thrown. Next to him, Kaze added airbending to the fire, causing a flaming tornado to appear. Both controlling the tornado, they sent it hurdling towards the benders. Those who were in the direct line of fire were burnt to a crisp immediately. Those who weren't were sucked in by the swirling air, and quickly became ashes on the wind.

Tired and out of breath, Kaji sat down. He grabbed his katana, as it had been knocked from him and lay near the edge of the fissure. The warrior was relived that it hadn't fallen over. This sword was more than a weapon- it held a legacy that would never be matched.

Next to the fire bender, Kaze had lay down along side the fissure, completely wiped. Slowly- his bruised muscles were incredibly sore- and picked up his pack. Reaching into his pack, he grabbed a roll of bandages. Quickly wrapping up the worst of his injuries, he reached out to hand the bandages to Kaji.

The warrior stared at Kaze, long and hard, before taking the bandages and wrapping his worst wound- one on his head where the fighter with the spear had hit him. There was a moment of utter silence, before Kaji asked, in a defensive tone, "Why did you stay? Why did you fight?"

Kaze looked up a Kaji for a moment, before replying. "I don't know. I guess you don't seem like an okay guy." Kaji nodded, as if confirming a thought.

There was another silence, before Kaze asked his own question. "Hey, Kaj, why didn't you use fire bending until the end?"

Kaji glared at Kaze momentarily. "Don't call me Kaj, or I you will pay dearly." In a slightly more friendly tone, he added, "Plus, it wouldn't have been a challenge that way."

Kaze smiled at the light joke, though slightly amazed that the serious Fire bender had said such a thing. As he did so, the smallest ghost of a smile crossed Kaji's lips.

Maybe…maybe he could heal the wounds in his soul, like the one on his head. But for now, he would sleep, and the next day can bring what it may.

And with that, Kaji slept.

_OoOoO_

DP: Awwww, I love the ending. So cute.

FK: (just trying to get her to shut up, as she's been babbling for twenty minutes strait) Hey look! It's Bumi!

DP: Bumi! WHERE? (runs off in search of her hero)

FK: (really fast) Okayhopeyoulikedit. Reviewgottagobye!


	5. Kidate

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter five_

_Written by: Drgn Prncss_

Well, I hope you're all enjoying this fic, 'cause I'm being worked to the bone. I have written a complete chapter already today, and yet boredom drives me to write another. If I finish this in one night I'll sleep till noon- thank god tomorrows Saturday.

Sorry, bit cranky from being up till eleven, then writing. Ughhhh.

Onwards then!

_OoOoO_

Kaze was happy. And he had a right to be. He wasn't being fried to a crisp. Nor was he going to be turned in for his thievery. He had even won a fight! Unfortunately for Kaji, with happiness came hyperness.

At the moment, Kaze was playing around, trying to spur up Kaji, who merely glanced at him, extremely annoyed, before turning his attention back to the pathway. Kaze would use a swirl of wind to mess up Kaji's hair, or try to knock him off balance. Of course, he only bended when he believed that Kaji wasn't paying attention.

Finally, Kaji exploded. "Will you quit that?" Kaji asked, giving the Airbender a fiery glare. "You're heading down the road to me roasting you."

Kaze shrugged, starting to think this was normal for the fire bender, simply electing to ignore the threat all together. But, he did stop his game- it wouldn't do to find out Kaji was serious, now would it?

So, the two traveled in silence, only broken by the sounds of animals gong about their individual lives. But, these breaks became less and less as the road lead to a small Earth Kingdom village. The road was a sure sign of settlement- it became more packed, and furrows from where carts have been pulled were clearly etched into the pathway.

An hour of silence passed slowly, as the two continued. They had traveled several miles, and could just see the edges of the small town. Faintly, in the distance, yelling could be heard.

"Should we check this out?" Kaze asked, hesitating slightly- it somehow felt wrong to break the long silence.

Kaji nodded, and the two entered the town. It was quaint, having the felling of a tight-nit community. Small stands had been set up, the most popular being a cabbage selling cart. But, as they got closer to the center of the settlement, the yelling became more distinct, until the words were understandable.

"NO!" A distinctively female voice shouted, sounding livid. "I'm NOT going back; I don't care what you say! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The voice belonged to a red haired girl, who looked a few years younger than Kaji and Kaze. She stood tall and stiffly, a naginata raised in ready stance. There was a black haired girl in front of her, who must have been the one to get the girl in her frenzy.

"Now, Kidate! Honestly, you really should come home. Mom and Dad say you must come, and keep our family superior." The raven haired girl said pompously, twirling her hair on a finger.

"No. Mom and Dad can just go and…well…I don't care what they do, as long as they leave me alone. I'm not going to do anything they say!" The girl- Kidate- screamed. "Leave me alone!" With that, she flourished her hand and a ball of rock flew at the older woman.

The raven haired girl dodged the boulder with ease, and it crashed into the cabbage stand Kaji had noted before. "My cabbages!" The man screeched, falling and his hands and knees to pick up the vegetables.

"Kidate, I don't have time for this- c'mon!" The black haired woman grabbed Kidate by the wrist and pulled the struggling girl along with her.

"NO!" Kidate yelled, using her body weight to wrench herself from the older girls wrist, and backing up a few paces. "I won't go!"

"Yes, you WILL." The other girl stated, trying to grab at her again.

"HEY!" Kaze yelled suddenly, startling both females. "Leave her alone, would ya? Jeez, so she doesn't want to go with you, just go!"

The black haired girl stared at him with a face that screamed 'You have no idea what you're getting into. Shut up.' And Kidate sent him a half mistrusting, half grateful look. Suddenly, the older of the girls grabbed the red-heads wrist again, and pulled hard enough to hurt.

"Ow! Let me go you psycho! I won't go!" With that, she twisted into a fighting stance, and slammed her foot into the other's face, pushing her off.

The black haired one glared at her counterpart for a moment, before turning pompously, and saying over her soldier, "Fine. You'll just come crying back to our family later. Why should I force you now?" and left the streets, disappearing around a corner.

Kidate sat down with a soft _thump_ massaging her shoulder where her relation had stretched the muscle. Kaze walked up to her, silver eyes staring.

"What?" The girl asked gruffly, giving him a slight glare.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what? Yelling at my sister? I do that just fine on my own, thanks."

"You should be grateful I said anything at all!"

"Really? And why's that?"

"Because I _distracted_ her. Or is that beyond you?"

"All you did was give her another opportunity to grab at me. Thanks SO much"

"You shouldn't insult people better than you."

"Who says you are?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh shut up. Both of you." Kaji interrupted, sounding irritated. He stretched out a hand to help Kidate up, which she took.

"Thanks." She murmured, as she shifted slightly under Kaji's stare. He seemed to be looking strait at her very being, as clique as it sounded.

"Who do you think you are?" A slight crazed voice asked, and suddenly the cabbage man from before was shaking his finger in front of Kidate, who nearly fell backwards from shock. "You should be given a years of torture for this terrible crime! One year for every cabbage!" The man shrieked, and the two men stared at him. Kaji looked blank, while Kaze appeared to have trouble holding in his laughter.

"Er…Okay then…I'll just-." Whatever she would have said was cut off, by Kaji's voice.

"C'mon, let's go." Kaji said, motioning for both to follow. "Sorry, sir, but we must go." His voice held little respect, even as his words were uttered.

Kidate and Kaze followed dutifully, more than relived to get away from this insane cabbage man, who still ranted at them from a far.

After re-entering the forest, Kaji turned around. "Well, Kidate- that was your name, right? - You seem to need something to do, and we need an Earthbender. ("Since when!" Kaze shouted) would you like to join us?"

Kidate looked at them both thoughtfully, before asking "Why do you need an Earthbender."

Kaji shrugged. "It's better to have one person of each element. Covering all the bases."

Pausing again, Kidate asked, "Can I have a trial run on this? If it doesn't work out (She gave a purposeful glance at Kaze), I can still drop out?" Kaji nodded. "Then you've got yourself an Earthbender." She shook hands with Kaji, smiling happily for a moment.

And so, Kidate the Earthbender joined the group.

_OoOoO_

DP: Ugh! It's a lot harder to keep a trail of thoughts when you're half awake. But, I have -what two weeks? – to look for mistakes. Review or no next chapter.

Toodles

DP


	6. Family

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 6 _

_Written by FK and DP_

FK Hey guys this is FK. Finally I get my own authors note! MUWAAWWAWAWAA! Anyways,

We have been working to the bone making this fic, so you guys better like it. Or I'll feed u to the bears, understand! KAJI RULES!

DP: You have horrible grammar. I had to go through this thing ten times to get out all the mistakes. And what do you have against punctuation?

FK: Shut up.

BOTH: Onward to the fic!

_OoOoO_

Kaji was pacing. He always paced when he was thinking. Or, trying to think.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kidate's voice screeched. Kaji's eye twitched.

"Idiot? What kind of insult is that?"Kaze yelled right back. _Twitch._

"An effective one!" _Twitch._

"Sure it is…"

"It is, you stupid bastard!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No, I can say this too; GO TO HELL!"

_TWITCH._

"THAT'S IT!" Kaji shouted, fire appearing around his clenched fists. "YOU! That corner! You, over there! I'm trying to think of our next course of action, so if you'd SHUT UP, it be much appreciated.

Both glared at him, completely ignoring his order. "What are you, my sister?" Kidate asked scornfully.

"Who made you the leader?" Kaze whined simultaneously.

"I'm the leader because I'm the only one who get's anything DONE around here!" Kaji growled, extinguishing his fists. He sighed. "Besides, I could hardly imagine what chaos you two would bring up." Kaji briefly imagined two monkeys shouting orders at a battalion.

"For your information, I was the top student in all my classes back in Zakra," Kidate said confidently. "That's better than you to can boast."

"Who cares?" Spat Kaze.

"Listen, airhead, I'm sick and tired of you already, and I've only know you for a couple of hours. So I'll tell you straight up right now… SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kidate shouted, hitting him in the back of the head

"I may not know history, or grammar, or any of that crap. But I do know how to fight and that's what really counts right now." Kaji said, glaring pointedly at the both of them. "Now," he added his tone somewhat lighter, "shall we set up camp?" With that he walked over to the pile of sticks he had gathered, and with a flick of his wrist started a roaring fire.

"Right." Kidate grumbled, grabbing her supplies and setting up her stuff.

Kaze nodded, noticing how many supplies Kidate had. "Need any help, _Princess_?"

Kidate stiffened, whirling around and grabbing Kaze by his collar. "YOU KNOW!" She screeched, face turning red.

"Know what?" Kaze squeaked, his voice rasping oddly.

Kidate sighed, setting him down. "Nothing, nothing." She said, a little too quickly.

Kaji nodded silently, as if confirming a thought.

_OoOoO_

Kaze hummed a little as he sat. Kidate was cooking, but he was recovering from a cold and couldn't smell it. Kaji was looking apprehensive, but Kaze wrote it off as Fire-bender paranoia. Finally, it was ready. Kidate yelled "Dinner's ready," Sounding slightly put-out.

Kaze jumped high into the air, and landed softly on one of the fallen trunks around the campfire. "What's cooking, Kida?" He asked. Kidate glared, throwing his bowl at him. If he hadn't caught it with airbending, it would have smashed against his head. "HEY!"

Kidate plopped down a pot, and handed Kaji his own bowl. He smiled politely at her, accepting it.

For the first time, Kaze looked into his bowl. There inside, was a burnt mass of charred meat and soggy vegetables. But, at that point, Kaze was so hungry he would have eaten his grandma. "I can't eat this!"

"Why not?" Kidate asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"I'm an Airbender! I can't eat meat!"

"WHAT! You're not a monk. First of all, you're not bald, and second, you're not humble!" She sighed. "Just eat the damn vegetables."

Kaze took small nibble, dramatically spitting out. "MY GRANDPA CAN COOK BETTER THAN THIS"!

Kidate ignored him, turned to Kaji and politely asked. "So how is it?"

Kaji took a bite, flinched horrifically, uttering out a painful. "It's uh…… Great".

"Great huh, you really are a piece of work Kaj. I've eaten expired ramen that has tasted better than this!" Kaze yelled.

Kidate left the campfire, quickly returning and shoving a random frizzy pink apron on Kaze. "Fine you be the cook, I'm done with this." She plopped down and stomached her dinner, knowing that it was horrible herself.

"Fine I'll be the cook, and I'll be a hundred times better than you!" Kaze said immaturely.

"Whatever," Kidate muttered.

The oddball group sat underneath the moonlight, finishing their meal and thinking to themselves, with the occasional skiff between Kaze and Kidate.

"I'm going to sleep" Kidate yawned.

"Need your beauty sleep huh," Smirked Kaze.

"No, I'm just tired; it's been a long day for me." Kidate glared at him harshly.

"Well you must be suited for the life of an aristocrat then," Kaji muttered.

Kidate blushed, wondering if Kaji was on to her. She quickly tried to change the subject, "So where are we off to tomorrow anyways?"

"Well, I think were heading north." Kaji said emphatically.

"You think huh? Well, as long as were going away from Zakra, I'm fine."

"Kidate, I have

question for you. I've only seen your earthbending once, and it was just a basic technique. Where are you in your training?"

Kidate quickly informed them on her placement. She had all the basic techniques down- taught to her by her uncle- but her training was interrupted before she learned the advanced moves.

"Right, don't care. Bed. Now." Kaze pulled out a blanket and lay down on it, snoring immediately. Kidate nodded, walking into her tent and zipping it up. Kaji lay down, staring up at the stars.

Kaze opened one eye. "Hey, is she gone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get her out here."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine…Kidate! C'mon out here! The stars are really…uh…nice.

"What? Oh, whatever." Kidate stepped out, dressed in pajamas.

In a flash, Kaze dashed for the tent flaps, zipping into the tent before anyone had time to react. He laughed outrageously at the cowed looks on his camp-mates' faces and stuck his tongue out at Kidate.

"GET OUT OF MY TENT YOU BASTARD!" Kidate shouted. Grabbing him, once again, by the scruff of the collar, Kidate hoisted him out of the tent and throwing him against the ground.

"Awwww, how come YOU get the tent?"

"Because I am a LADY, and I'm ABOVE you." Kidate growled viciously.

"No, Kaze might be right this time. I mean, he is a lady himself." Kaji said, smirking.

Kaze glared at Kaji, before sitting down and sulking. Kidate smirked in triumph, sitting down between the two males and laying back. "You're right." Kidate said, gaze bright. "The stars are nice tonight."

The three sat in a friendly silence, before Kaji voiced a thought he had been contemplating for the last few hours. "Hey, isn't it weird were all named after the elements we bend."

Kidate paused a moment, thinking, before replying, "Yeah, we are. Think it means something?"

"Naw, probably not." Kaze said loudly. Kidate retaliated verbally, and another fight erupted.

Kaji smiled slightly, still staring at the stars. It almost felt as if he had a family- a noisy family, but a family all the same. And he would take whatever he could get.

With that thought, Kaji drifted off to sleep.

_OoOoO_

DP: I once again gain control of the AN's! 'Cause FK sucks at grammar. I've had to go through this thing over and over to get out all the mistakes.

FK: grumbles angrily

DP: Anywho, review, or we'll unleash Zuko's insane fan girls on you. Mwuahahaha!

Toodles,  
DP and FK


	7. Shopping

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 7_

_Written by: DP and FK_

Hello once more! Welcome to the seventh part of our fair story. Hope you like it!

NOTE: This chapter is more fluff than action, but expect some interesting battles after this.

_OoOoO_

Kaji, Kaze and Kidate walked in a compatible silence, only broken by the occasional squawk of a bird. Kidate's head looked around franticly, taking in the path and environment.

"Uhh…" She began, sounding awkward. "Do either of you guys have a map? I forgot mine back…at my house."

"Nope." Kaze said cheerfully, kicking at the path to make the most amount of dust scatter. Kidate gave him an annoyed look, but didn't comment.

"I do." Kaji said calmly, pulling out a crumpled, pathetic looking piece of paper.

Kidate took it, raising an eyebrow skeptically. She opened it, to find that it might have had use in the past. Now doodles blotched out the names of cities; not to mention 'Kaze was here' in large, bold letters.

"Thanks a lot, Kaze. You just blew off our only map." Kidate threw the map behind her in a crumpled up ball. Kaji scrambled after it.

"What are you doing? At least it has some value!" He asked angrily.

"Don't look at me! Airhead over there is the one who drew all over your map."

"Hey, look. I happen to know that there's another Earth Kingdom village ahead of us- just about one mile. We can get a map there." Kaze said, still kicking up dust.

"I'm impressed. You're actually progressing." Kaji nodded.

"In what?" Kidate snorted.

"Well I beat you in sparring didn't I?" Kaze exclaimed, at the same time Kaji told her, "He is improving. I actually have to use two hands now."

Kidate scowled at them both, before turning on her heal, muttering how she just needed to train more, then she'd beat him. Kaze followed her, snickering at his 'victory', and Kaji trailed behind, coolly taking in the surroundings.

"Why don't you two stop arguing and pay attention. You never know when danger will find us." Kaji said, glancing at the forest around them.

"On edge, huh, Kaj?" Kaze smirked.

"I always have been. At least since…" He trailed off- blurting out suddenly. "Well, if I wasn't, you two would most likely be dead."

"At least since what?" Kidate asked nosily.

"Nothing." Kaji snapped. Putting on speed, he pushed his way to the front, elbowing both his comrades in the process.

"What was that for?" Kaze's face twisted up angrily. "I didn't say anything!"

Kaji sighed, resting his sword on his shoulder. "My past is my business. It doesn't concern either of you."

"Fine." Kidate glanced at him, expression cynical. "Don't ask, don't tell right?"

Kaji gave her a small stare, unsure of what she meant. Instead of answering, he shook his head. "Let's go. That village can't be more than five more minutes away."

Silence reigned once more, for neither earth, air, nor fire bender could think of something to say. Neither Kidate nor Kaze wanted an angry Kaji in their face, and Kaji didn't know what to say after his outburst.

Luckily for them, Kaze's prediction was correct. In four minutes they had reached the village. Happy Earth peasants roamed the small town, and the marketplace was large- full of colorful booths.

"Okay, let's start looking for that map!" Kidate said, eyes taking in each small sales cart.

"Let's try here." Kaji said, shrugging as he walked into the nearest stall. Inside, an old man sat, surrounded by a vast selection of weaponry.

"Hello!" The old man croaked, eyes lighting up greedily at the sight of the three benders. "Welcome to my humble weapons shop. Do you see anything that pleases you?" He asked, rubbing his wrinkled hands together.

"Sorry sir. Kidate said, shaking her head. "We're actually looking for a ma-"

"Kidate, why don't we look here first- I just want to see the selection." Kaji said, holding up a hand to stop her denial.

"You already have a sword!" Kidate nearly whined. "We need the map! How are we supposed to go up to 'north', as you so eloquently put it, if we don't have any directions?" She glared forcibly.

"We have plenty of time, Kidate! I'm just looking."

"Fine." Kidate huffed, glaring around her.

Suddenly, Kaze shouted from the weapons rack. "Hey Old Man! Where did you get this little beauty?" He held up a beautiful longbow, with light wood and green emeralds sparkling within the hilt ().

"Would it kill you to show some respect?" Kidate asked, sighing hopelessly. Kaze shrugged, still examining the bow.

"I don't mind young lady, not to worry." The man said, green and blue robes flying out behind him as he rushed over to Kaze's side. "That, young lad, is a bow fit for a King! Guaranteed to be the best bow you ever use. It's only twenty gold pieces, and comes with matching arrows- free of charge!"

Kaze eyed the longbow critically for a moment, before tossing both it and the arrows up, where Kidate caught them. "I'd like 'em if I was the bow kinda guy." He said.

Kaji looked up at this point. "Kaze, do you have twenty five gold pieces?" He asked, holding up a large katana- almost the twin of his own, but with the red and black of the hilt switched. "My specialty is duel sword fighting."

"Naw, only enough for supplies." The Air bender said, waving his hand slightly in apology.

"Let's go then." Kaji said dejectedly. He placed the katana down, shaking his head sadly. "Ready, Kidate?" He asked. Looking up, he saw the female handing the old man a number gold coins. "What are you doing?"

Kidate spun around, blushing slightly and holding the bow and arrows to her chest. "I-I used to use both naginata and longbows at home, but I could only bring one with me, and I saw this one…" She trailed off.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go get that map." Kaji said walking out of the story. Kaze followed behind, eyes bright as he looked around. Kidate trailed behind, eyes glued to her new bow.

"Oh, RAMEN!" Kaze yelled, pulling Kaji in a crème colored booth with him. Kidate followed them in after a moment.

The two boys had somehow, in the course of one minute, gotten into a ramen eating contest.

"We're never gonna get a map…" Kidate moaned. She shook her head. "Guys, I'm getting the map. You just stay here, and don't blow up from eating too much." The female's tone was incredibly dry, as she raised a sarcastic eyebrow at them.

Both males nodded absently, intent on glaring, and trying to out eat the other.

"Why do I even bother?" Kidate left, the stall, muttering about immature boys and their stupid contests.

_OoOoO_

An hour later, Kidate returned, carrying a map, and the supplies needed for their journey. Kaze and Kaji had finished their contest, with Kaze being the winner.

"You barely beat me." Kaji said arrogantly, waving his hand.

"I beat you by three whole bowls!" Kaze replied in like.

"Three bowls? Out of what, fifty? That's not a lot."

"Three bowls is a lot when your stomach is about to explode! And the fact still stands that I won."

"Would both of you shut up? God, is this what it's like when Airhead and I fight? And why did you two eat so much! Your ramen guts are disturbing." Kidate snapped at the both of them. The two boys had eaten one hundred and three bowls of ramen between them- needless to say both their stomachs had expanded.

"Well-" Before Kaze could rant back, a loud horn blew in the distance, and dark plumes of smoke rose lazily into the sky.

"Fire Nation." Kaji growled angrily, ramen belly suddenly disappearing.

Kidate nodded, turning to look at him. She cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to your ramen gut?" She asked.

Kaji and Kaze shrugged, and the three raced towards the attack- and the memories that would be unlocked because of it.

_OoOoO_

Looks up was that a cliffhanger? Or is it just my imagination? Meh

Now, before I go, I would like to give a big thank you to FK, who poked and prodded at my muse until it woke up and actually worked (lazy bum). Oh, and you might have noticed this is out early. Well,since this chapter was mainly fluff, we figgured we'd post it early. The action chapters- well, those will still be a week. Unless we get to 40 reivews for this update, and the next one. Then well see, hmm?

() Is that what the wooden part of the bow is called? 'Cause I got no clue. First one to tell me the answer get's a cookie, and a chapter dedicated after them.

Toodles and review. I still have Zuko's fan girls here.

DP


	8. Battles part I

**Elements Joined**

_Written by: Drgn Prncss FirebenderKaji and the new addition, Zephyr77 (Kaze) _

_Chapter 8_

DP: Welcome one and all! I'm sure you've all seen the new face around- Z77!

Z77: My jokes light up this computer, whether you want them to or not!

FK: Sure they do.

Z77: Shut up you!

DP: Idiots- LIGHTS!

_OoOoO_

"Are we close?" Kaze's voice was faint, nearly drowned out by the loud attack horns. Both Kaji and Kidate shrugged, but it was impossible to see, as the dark smoke flooded the area.

Kidate rasped out, "How are we supposed to tell, this smoke is too thick!" Her eyes were wide, and voice subdued- she had never experienced a Fire Nation attack before.

The screams of the peasants blocked out everything- excluding the Fire Nations attack. They ran towards their homes- only to find them burning down.

Finally, when the fighters reached a break in the smoke, a large army spread out. Fire Nation soldiers made seemingly endless rows, and fighting seemed hopeless.

"Don't worry." Kaji murmured to the other two. "Fire Nation armor is made so that it seems like there are more fighters then they're actually are."

"Right." The fighters spread out. Kaji was rushed by several soldiers, and immediately sprang into action.

"He's not using fire bending again, huh?" Kaze sighed.

"No. But what do you mean, 'again'?" She asked.

"Later." With that, Kaze raced forward- strait into the battle. Kidate nodded her consent, and disappeared into the army.

_OoOoO_

Kidate grunted, naginata out and ready. A spear flashed above her head as she ducked it. Grimacing, she watched as her world was turned upside down. She had never known battles could be like this…

Pushing such thoughts away, she sidestepped a jab from another spear. Twirling, she slammed the side of her naginata into the soldier's face. He crumpled into an unmoving heap.

Kidate kept in an offensive stance, ready for any other soldiers who dared fight her. But none came- instead came a large, bald, hulking mass of a man. He held a huge hammer, and an ugly smile spread against his squished face.

"Damn." Kidate squeaked, ducking as the hammer whirled over her had at an almost impossible speed. The hammer came once more, this time from above. She sidestepped, watching his every move. As the giant came towards her once more, she held her naginata up, parrying it.

The hammer came from all directions, in a seemingly endless barrage. Kidate blocked everyone, eyes darting desperately for an opening. Finally, as he raised his hammer for another downwards swipe, she made a rock jump up, blocking his blow, before softening the ground below him. He sunk quickly, weight turning against him, and was soon up to his chest. Kidate smirked, but before she could harden him in, he swung his still-free arms.

The weapon slammed into Kidate's stomach, and she flew back several feet, landing on her side, twisting as she rolled along the ground. Before she was able to recover, the hammer-wielder had gotten out of her trap, and held his weapon above her- a killing blow. And her naginata was too far to reach…

_OoOoO_

Kaze jumped over fire blast, using an air vortex to gain his balance. He flipped backwards, using his scimitar to block a broadsword's blow and attack back, in quick motions. The soldier fell, neck bleeding heavily. Before he attacked another soldier, a large man, riding a Komodo Rhino slandered up.

Glaring slightly, he jumped up, planning to attack the rider. But the Rhino swished its tail, knocking him in the side. With a blast of air, Kaze righted himself, and landed lightly. Running alongside the Rhino, he tried to attack the beast, only to be stopped by the spear of a soldier. Stumbling- but catching himself- he landed softly, but aggravated. How was he supposed to win!

Kaze jumped again, hoping to out reach the tail-it worked. The tail missed him completely. But, instead of landing on the Rhino's back, he landed on its horns.

"Crap."

_OoOoO_

Kaji swiped his katana, grimacing as a man's head was cut from his body. Twirling, he ducked a spear and blocked two swords. With a swish of his blade, he knocked the two soldiers' swords from him. Suddenly, the soldiers stood down, and walked to make a circle around him.

"What's this about?" Kaji asked, glaring at them. He held his katana stubbornly at ready. From the plumes of smoke, a figure's silhouette appeared. The figured shook in laughter.

"Dear, dear, Kaji. You still amuse me so." The figured continued to chuckle.

"…Shino. So we meet again." Kaji muttered, glaring at the figure.

"Well, I believe it's time we had a little rematch, my young apprentice."

"If it's an Agni Kai you want." Laying down his katana… "Then that's what you'll get" he backed into a ready position prepared for anything.

"So be it" Shino smirked.

_OoOoO_

Z77: With me here, it took two hours to write this short chapter!

DP: Yeah, with you and FK wrestling for and hour and a half…

FK: Well, I won eight out of eight times!

Z77: Shut up….

DP: Whatever. Let's just wrap this up.

ALL: REVIEW!

DP: It's that little blue button in the corner- Anonymous reviews welcome! We only got 2 reviews for the lastchapter, so this will be updated in one week. Toodles.


	9. Battles part II

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 9_

_Written by: DP, FK, and Z77_

DP: Hello, and welcome to another chapter

FK & Z77/play cheesy music/

DP: So, today we take back up on all those cliffhangers we left you off on.

FK/dodges rotten fruit/ I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T OF HAD THOSE CLIFFHANGERS!

ALL: Onward

Z77/gets nailed with a tomato/ OWW! That's my EYE!

_OoOoO_

Chaos ruled the large field, as the three fighters tried, seemingly in vain, to defeat the army. Soldier after soldier…an endless supply of fire benders. And yet, like hope, the three warriors still stood up against the Fire Nation…

_OoOoO_

At the last second, Kidate twisted to one side. The large hammer slammed the ground where her head had been only a minute ago. Kidate's red bangs blew back from the misplaced air.

Not even having the time to curse, Kidate jumped, using the earth below her as a pillar. She flipped, landing heavily behind the hammer-wielder.

With a strangled roar the gargantuan man swung around, hammer making a sinister _whoosh_. Kidate cursed under her breath, surprised that such a large weapon could be moved so fast. Clothes ripped to near shreds, and face smudged with dirt, she realized this was true battle. Kill, or be killed. There was no holding back.

Kidate held out her arms, making the ground under the hammer man hard and stiff. With a jerk of her hands, she pulled the earth from under him. The warrior tumbled, landing on his hands and knees. But, in the process, knocked Kidate over as well. The man, though weakened, still towered over Kidate.

With a feral roar, Kidate bolted the man down to the rocks beneath him, using twirls of rocks to grab his arms and legs.

For the first time, the hammer-wielder looked at Kidate with fright. Kidate ignored the look- knowing what must be done. She took out one of her arrows, twirling it in her hand once, before stabbing it directly between the man's ribs.

The man fell, head lobbing to one side. Kidate could see the man's life force leave him, even as his eyes rolled back into his head. She sat back, gasping, unaware of all the fighting and chaos around her. How? How could she do that?

She had killed another being- another human.

_OoOoO_

Kaze held on for his life, as the Rhino bucked desperately. One slip and he would be the dirt in the Rhino's claws.

The warrior attempted to blast Kaze, but the Rhino's jumping caused it to miss. With a glare, Kaze used Airbending to knock the man off his Rhino. He was smashed underfoot before he could even scream.

With a grunt, Kaze pulled himself on the saddle. "YEE-HAW!" He cried, swinging his hand around. From his vantage point, he was able to blow many a soldier off balance, even causing some to fly away, into trees and rubble.

The Rhino destroyed all in its path, but eventually tired. Instead of taking the chance the Rhino would attack him; Kaze used airbending to trip the beast, than flip it over. Kaze landed lightly, but the animal didn't. Its horns were jabbed into the ground, making it stuck upside down.

Kaze smirked, than ran off into the fray, eager to find his next opponent- and maybe his comrades.

_OoOoO_

Shino stood confident, throwing off his robes, exposing his muscular girth. He knew what he was up against, his student. No, his BEST student. They circled each other, peering into each others eyes. They were pools of flame reflecting the mass chaos that surrounded them. Time seemed to stop around the two; all that mattered was the fight; a fight Kaji intended to win.

Kaji's usual strategy was to dash in headlong, without a care for his own well being, as long as his enemies were defeated and his allies safe. But this tactic would accomplish nothing here; this was an Agni Kai. He felt the flame rushing through his veins, burning with power. He had to use firebending- any other attack would be useless against Shino.

"Your armors changed," Kaji muttered. "So, you have a few more fancy medals to try to intimidate me with?"

"I'm a general now, young one; a rank that you could have achieved if you had stayed with us. I remember when I told you of our plans; our plan to destroy the other nations. I could see the fear in you, that's why you ran away- like a scared little boy!"

"I didn't run away, I left so I could destroy you- which I intend to do right now!" Kaji rushed forward, every memory of his past welling in him, and with those memories came anger. He spun around unleashing every feeling he had right into Shino.

Shino effortlessly dodged the blast, muttering arrogantly, "Surprised? I'll teach you what it means to be a real firebender!" He shouted. Shino dashed forth, right into position where he could easily scorch Kaji. He shot a flaming kick toward him.

Kaji ducked; surprised that he had dodged such an attack. He retaliated with a flaming low kick. Shino jumped over it and landed behind him.

Conjuring his inner breath Kaji unleashed a barrage of furious kicks and punches toward Shino. Shino dodged all but one, which hit him in the leg. He shook it off; countering with a new move- he took the energy from inside the earth. Soon he had a gigantic ball of magma aimed right for Kaji.

Kaji couldn't believe what he was seeing; he had never witnessed true lava techniques in person. With some hand motions Shino launched the burning sphere toward Kaji.

Quickly thinking, Kaji did the first thing that came to mind- shoot more fire at it. Hoping that he would knock the ball back towards Shino, he fired at huge blast of flame towards it. This just added to the giant flaming mass. Kaji thought the worst; it was all over, and everything he had worked for was gone.

He wouldn't accept these thoughts as reality. Quickly banishing them, he dove toward the right. The magma still trailed towards him. He crawled franticly trying to get out of range. The burning meteor hit the ground, creating a huge shockwave that knocked Kaji back at least 15 feet.

Kaji was stunned; he thought he couldn't move. But, he knew that he couldn't lose. He sprung back to his feet preparing himself for battle.

Shino was amazed that Kaji, his old apprentice, had dodged such a high level fire bending move. He stood their in bewilderment, but quickly took to his fighting stance.

Kaji smirked, knowing that this would finish him. He stepped back and shot a gigantic blast of flame towards Shino. In this flame were everything he had kept back for so long, his suffering, his family's suffering, and all the wrong that had been done to him. He put forth every ounce of feeling from within; creating an enormous blast of fire so huge it couldn't be dodged.

On impact, smoke immediately rose from the blast, and everything around it was scorched. Kaji laughed arrogantly turning his back on the scene, walking towards Kaze and Kidate he rubbed the back of his head, laughing, and proud of what he had done. Kaze and Kidate waved to him, smiling and proud of themselves and of Kaji.

Kaji thought the day was saved; he thought he had beaten Shino, and with him a large fire Nation army. But he was wrong. Just as the smoke cleared, Kaze yelled, "KAJI! LOOK OUT!"

Kaji looked behind him, only to see Shino squatting right behind him ready to fire. He laughed manically, chuckling at Kaji's expression. "What's the matter, you look as if you've seen a ghost." And with that he unleashed a furious blow to Kaji's back.

The last thing he saw was Shino's triumphant smirk. The world whirled around him, as the last thing he felt was his own element burning into his flesh. And with that, Kaji knew no more.

_OoOoO_

DP: Okay! Next chapter- Dream!

FK: Oh..and this time review more, throw less fruit. I mean, really!

Z77/Whimper/ My eye still hurts.

All: REVIEW!


	10. Dream

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 10_

_By: DP and FK_

DP: Welcome back! I'm very surprised at the lack of reviews. We have over 500 hits, and NOT EVEN FIFTY REVIEWS!

FK: Now, DP…you know what? I'm mad too! REVIEW!

DP: YEAH! Oh, by the way, this is a flashback, just bear with us. It's necessary. So…onwards!

_OoOoO_

"Well done." Shino praised, clapping his hands slowly. A young Kaji beamed- it wasn't often the great Admiral Shino congratulated anyone. Especially not a fourteen year old.

"I believe that you're ready." He continued. He nodded towards the two chairs in the room- which had been pushed against the wall to avoid getting in the way (or scorched). "Come, sit." He sat down, motioning to the chair in front of him.

"What is it, Admiral?" Kaji asked crimson eyes wide and innocent. What could be so big that it would make Shino be so sincere?

"Well, my young apprentice, the Fire Nation has a long history of trying to overtake the other nations." Kaji nodded- such things were studied in classes. Recently, they had started going over what the Fire Nation had done wrong, and what they should have done.

"Now, have you heard of the Great Fire Comet?" Kaji shook his head no. "It is a giant, flaming comet, with vast storages of elemental power. We, as fire benders, can tap into this power. And with it, we could destroy all the other nations."

"So, what's your point?" Kaji asked, disliking where this conversation was heading.

"Dear, naïve little Kaji. It means we plan to rule the nations- it has always been our destiny. And you, young one, with your power, you could have a position among the top ranks. The best of the best, I've always said." A slight chuckle escaped his lips. Shino looked up, expecting to see delight upon his student's face. But what he saw in Kaji's eyes was pure fear.

"B-but why? Why would the Nation do such a thing? We are at peace, ever since Avatar Aang defeated the former Fire Lord, Ozai!"

"The 'Avatar' was a fool!" The word 'avatar' was spat out like a curse. "He defeated a great leader- right before his victory! Fire's destiny is to rule, to destroy, and to CONQUER!"

Even in his fear, this sparked anger in Kaji. "How could you say that!" Not wanting to continue this political battle, Kaji slowly backed away.

"Well, if you are not with us, you are against us!" Shino spat, fist flaming.

Unsure of what to do, or where to go, he eyed the twin broad sword hanging on the wall. They were antiques- rumors had it that they had once belonged to Ozai's son, Zuko, who had helped defeat his father.

"Now, now, Kaji. We wouldn't be thinking of attacking your mentor, now would we?" Shino lashed forward, fire flickering just behind his eyes.

"Sir! What's the commotion down here?" Three guards slammed to door open with force, shaking it on its hinges.

"Fools! Get hi-!" Before he could say the rest, Kaji swung his foot around, and caught Shino in the temple, fire flaring heatedly. Shino was knocked down by the surprise attack, and tumbled over the chair he had occupied beforehand. He lay there- completely stunned.

Kaji stared for a moment, immediately regretting what he had done. He had struck his own master- and with such a cheap blow too! He had struck on instinct, nothing more.

The guards stood immobile with shock. With an angry cry, one soldier launched himself at Kaji. The warrior jabbed the blunt end of his spear into Kaji's stomach. Kaji grunted as the forced drove him into the wall. Growling, he sprang up, and dodged the sword of the second guard.

Kaji knew he couldn't escape this place and face these fighters. As much as his pride protested, he would have to run. Kaji dodged the last fighters flame blast, and darted under the man's arms, towards the ancient swords. With a hop, he grabbed both handles, and slashed downwards, blocking the spear's second jab. With a blazed backslash, he blocked the sword sent the fire onto the man's hands.

Screeching in pain, the fighter dropped his sword and ran into the two other fighters, knocking them all over.

"That worked nicely." Kaji commented lightly, before turning and darting out the door…

…and into a large group of fighters, all armed and extremely dangerous looking. Kaji's thoughts briefly turned traitorous on him. What if he couldn't defeat them?

Then, inspiration struck. He couldn't defeat them, but did he need to. Kaji sprinted towards the group, and jumped as high as he could. With a flourish, he sent a blast of fire down towards the fighters. This scorched and momentarily blinded his enemies, and propelled him right in front of the door. Kaji opened the door, and arrogantly strutted out into the sunlight.

_OoOoO_

Kaji bolted down the crowded street, dodging the occasional food cart. He knew he was being pursued- his every instinct screamed such. So, he continued down the worn road to his home. He lived just past this bend.

Kaji stopped, dead in his tracks, surveying the grisly scene with unabashed horror. From his house rose plumes of thick, dark smoke. What used to be his home was now smoldering ash. Kaji walked next to where his room had been, tears falling unnoticed, where they made small indents in the smoky dust. In here, his father lay, dead. Scorched from head to toe, his back rested against what had once been a support beam. He sat, cradling his father's head in his lap.

It hurt. It hurt so much to know that the man that had raised him- his only true parent, as his mother had disappeared long ago; leaving him with only his father and a few foggy memories- was truly dead. It all seemed like a horrible dream. One he would wake up from and run into his father's room, as he had done when he was a small child. He would sob into his father's nightshirt, choking out the dream to him. His father would be so kind, so understanding…

A black and red katana was propped up next to his father. Its name was Kasai, the family sword. It had a power, a deep legacy that could not be more powerful. Kaji picked it up, feeling- or maybe simply hoping- that some of his father's spirit resided within.

But, nothing about this scene hurt more that the fact that both his home and his parent had been destroyed by the element he possessed. Maybe…maybe this was fire's destiny. To destroy. And with that knowledge, Kaji swore upon the remains of his father and home. That he would never fire bend, unless completely necessary.

And with that, Kaji walked down the lone path of a wanderer.

_OoOoO_

DP: This is a good chapter, I think. Now(points at FK) GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! It's NINE O CLOCK AT NIGHT AND YOU'RE STILL HERE!

FK: (asleep) Zzzz...

DP: (Smirks and pulls out several markers and a can of shaving cream) Hahaha! Now, review people- we're serious about Zuko's fan girls- next it's ZULA'S fan girls. (Dun Dun Dun)

Toodles,

The two idiots who write this thing


	11. Ame

**Elements Joined**

_Chapter 11_

_By: DP, FK, and Z77- the whole crew_

DP: Wow- This fic is the largest one I've written!

FK: This fic is the only one I've written.

DP: That's your fault. Okay people, flashbacks over. Enjoy the party.

_OoOoO_

Kaji slowly opened his eyes. He ached all over, and his muscles refused to move. He lay there, half awake and half dreaming. Then, the memories from his last waking moments crashed upon him. Shino.

With a large effort on his part, Kaji cracked open his eyes. He quickly shut them. 'Stupid sun!' Kaji thought angrily, scrunching up his face weekly.

"Ahhh, you're awake! Good, this makes things much easier." A female voice chirped from above him, far too cheerful for Kaji's taste. The voice was unfamiliar- who was she? Again, Kaji opened his eyes to slits. The sun wasn't as bad this time, as his eyes were more prepared.

In front of him sat a blonde girl, full Water Tribe gear covering her. She gazed at him with stern eyes, mentally daring him to move. But Kaji wasn't going to- he had not the strength. He began to ask her who she was, and why she was here- no matter how rude that sounded. "Who…" His voice just would not cooperate.

The girl laughed, navy blue eyes dancing. "Who am I? I am-"

She was cut off by Kaze, who stuck his head into the tent with startling agility. 'I'm in a tent?' he noticed suddenly. "She's Ame, and she's a healer." He told him, nodding his dirty-blonde hair in mock astuteness.

"Don't try to sound smart- it goes against who you are." Kidate commented from outside his vision. But the words sounded hollow, automatic almost. Kaji was worried, to his surprise. 'When did I start caring about these people?' he wondered.

"Shut up, Kidate." Kaze said sharply, not even looking at the Earthbender. "So how ya feelin', Kaj?" He asked. "You took a nasty hit, there."

Kaji didn't answer, but his glare was enough. "Mad 'cause you lost, huh?" The glare intensified. Kaji tried to sit up, but pain jumped through his body.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you." Ame said in a gentle voice. "You'll open up the wound- I was only able to heal the skin while you were unconscious."

"Why's that?" Kidate asked. "You are a waterbender, right?"

"Yes, but healers have to use some of the other person's energy." She explained. "He was so weak, if I had used any of his energy, it would have put him in a coma, if not killed him." Kidate nodded in understanding.

"It was that bad, huh?" Kaji muttered voice low and scratchy from under use. "How…" He cleared his throat. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Kaze said happily, bouncing in his crouched position. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get some grub." The Airbender zipped out the flaps.

"Stupid, hyper little…" Kidate grumbled, rubbing her temples.

Kaji growled softly. "Would you two quit it? I just woke up; I don't want to hear this!" He turned to Ame. "So, how did you get here?"

"Well, I met those guys after healing some wounded Earth soldiers, that Kaze guy running around, trying to find someone to help. Kidate was going through Kaze's pack, looking for bandages. I went over, and helped heal you a bit. I wasn't able to do much more with me getting tired from healing all the villagers, and you unconscious. The rest healed itself over time." Kaji nodded. "But I have some bad news."

Kaji perked up, unaware of what she might say. "I tried my best, but that blast left you a scar running along your entire back, I'm sorry.

"Don't be," Kaji muttered, "I've been through a lot worse in my life. So, what brings you to Earth Country, anyway? You seem to be far away from home."

"Yes, I'm a traveling medicine peddler. But, don't get me wrong, I can fight." She added quickly.

Kaji smirked, but nodded anyway. "Alright." He sat up farther- though not without a wince. As pain coursed through him, Kaji thought back to the fight. He had lost, and his pride wouldn't let him pass it off. Curse Shino.

"You okay?" Ame asked, curiosity coloring her voice. Kaji just grumbled.

"IDIOT!" Kidate's voice rang clear from outside the tent, as the sound of pans knocking over filled the air. Kaji groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Are they always like that?" Ame asked.

Kaji just nodded, and pulled the pillow up higher.

_OoOoO_

As the night closed in around him, Kaji's brooding came back to him. Kaze's snores echoed loudly in the open field, and Kidate and Ame were fast asleep. Yet sleep did not come for him. The memory of the battle haunted his mind.

How could I lose to such a low man? How could I lose my honor so easily? He wondered, thoughts becoming darker by the minute. His father was not avenged- he had been shamed!

Kaji lay down onto the ground, wondering on the subject of getting stronger. If he was stronger…he could avenge his father, and take down Shino. That's what he needed- to become more powerful!

Kaji stood on shaky feet. Although Ame was a great healer, he had been unable to stand for long. Knowing he had only a short time, he unsheathed Kasai, ready for training. He made a slashing movement with the sword, only to find pain once again making him fail.

No, he couldn't train now. It was impossible with this back. So, he would concentrate on healing. And when he was well…When he was well he would battle without restraint.

Without restraint…if he was to become stronger, he would need to fire bend! How else could he defeat Shino, who was a master at the art? 'But…' He paused. 'What of my vow?' No…the vow didn't talk of this. He would need to fire bend more, no matter whom he let down.

Kaji lay back down, and closed his eyes. Yes, he would heal now. He would sleep.

But once he was healthy- he would become the most powerful of all!

_OoOoO_

DP: Kaji is heading down a road that is best not traveled.

FK: What?

DP: Dunno. Sounds cool though.

FK: Whatever. See you all next time. And review! What do we have to do to get you guys to leave a simple 'good job, update soon'?

DP: Hey, I might give a free sample of the next chapter to those who review- and leave they're email addresses (if you don't have an account, that is.)

Both: Toodles


	12. Assassin

**Elements Joined**

_Written by: Oh, look up_

_Chapter 12_

DP: Howdy! Welcome to the next chappy, meh?

FK: Stupid American

DP: Hey! You're my next door neighbor! You can't talk!

FK: Well, who cares about that? Well, if you reviewed and left your email, you've read a bit of this chapter already.

DP: And you've BETTER have reviewed!

FK: Yes, well…On to the fic!

_OoOoO_

"So, where to Kaji?" Kaze chirped, tone as cheerful as always. Kaji glared at him, never the morning person. Kidate shared his perspective.

"You are not human." She stated matter-of-factly. "There is no way a mere mortal can be that cheerful so early." She took a sip from her tea, which had been kindly prepared my Ame- who was an early riser herself.

"Mornings are one of the best times. Everything is so nice and peaceful- and a lot of good healing herbs bloom in the early morning." Ame said quietly, patting her medicine bag warmly. Both her and her herbs had done wonders for Kaji's wound- it was now but a scar.

"So, where to?" Kaze insisted, now seated on a fallen log. He poked Kaji repeatedly, seemingly delighted at how angry he could make the fire bender. Kaji merely, waved his hand, a small flame appearing there, effectively warding off offending finger. "Mean!" Kaze whined, holding his threatened hand protectively.

"Well…" The firebender mumbled, "I'm not sure what were doing. We've wasted so much time…"

"I know one thing. I must be leaving- you need to move on, and I may be needed somewhere also. I bid you farewell." Ame stood, bag slung across one shoulder.

"No! You have to stay. We need a waterbender, for one thing. And plus, knowing these two and they're knack for picking up trouble, we'll need a healer again soon." Kidate jumped up, and put her hand on Ame's shoulder.

"I agree." Kaji stated, picking up his sword. "We are up against the Fire Nation. Injury is going to happen. We'll need a healer to see this through.

"Well…" Ame said, sounding unsure.

"Please?" Kaze cried, silver eyes wide and pleading.

Ame smiled. "Alright, I'll stay. For now, at least."

"Whoo-hoo! I'm not the only girl anymore!" Kidate cried, jumping into the air.

"Right…so where we heading?" Kaze asked, throwing up his arms in annoyance.

"Well…we need a place we can train…and learn more about the terrain…and get some supplies, I suppose." Kaji said.

"Omashu!" Kidate stated, as she grabbed her pack.

"Omashu?" Ame asked, tilting her head to one side. "Why there?"

"It has one of the biggest archives in all the nations- which means maps, and lots of them- supplies are easy to get, and lots of people train there everyday. It has lots of dojos. Plus, that's where my Uncle lives- we can stay with him. Uncle always has some spare rooms!" The Earthbender rambled.

"Alright." Kaze said, seeming happy to go…well…anywhere. "So, who is your Uncle? You never said."

"My Uncle? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Kidate replied, and smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun. For her, anyway.

"Right. So, east we go." Kaji dictated, walking strait into the forest.

"Hey! Shouldn't we take the path?" Ame ran to catch up with the firebender, Kidate and Kaze right behind her.

"Why. This is east." He said simply.

"Typical Fire bender logic. It's not worth the breath to argue." Kidate muttered under her breath.

"For once, I agree with you." Kaze murmured right back. For a second, all was silent, then "What the…did we just agree on something?" Both let out sounds of disgust, jumping as far apart as possible.

"If you two are finished, we could go now?" Kaji waved his hands toward the thick brush. Both lit up with flame. It got much darker up ahead.

"Fine, fine." Both muttered, as Ame giggled at the two.

The quartet wandered through the forest, with only Kaji's hands to guide them. Needless to say, it was hard to see what they were doing.

"Owww! Kidate, that was my foot!" Ame said, pushing the redhead off of her.

"Well, Kaze keeps pushing me! I can't help it."

"Thorns, thorns, owww." Kaze muttered, trying to protect his face, but just getting his sleeves caught.

"I give up on all of you." Kaji stated, quickening his pace. As he moved farther away, the light dimmed for the others.

"Wait up Kaji! We can't see with out you!" Kaze dashed forward, jumping over a fallen log.

Kidate and Ame rushed forward to catch up. Unknown to them, their footsteps were not the only ones around them.

_OoOoO_

As the four benders traveled, the forest seemed eerily silent. Suddenly, a small crack rang through the air- too sharp a sound to be an animal.

Kaji stopped dead in his tracks. Kaze attempted to keep walking, but Kaji held out his arms. "Stop," he commanded, "and listen." He unsheathed Kasai, blade ringing clearly in the stillness. Another crack, this time softer, muffled almost, sounded out.

Kaji wasted no time, jumping into the undergrowth. The sound of battle began almost instantly, but without the light Kaji had provided, the remaining three were left blind to the fight.

"What-what's going on?" Kaze asked, slight panic seeping into his voice. The other two stayed completely still, eyes wide with fear, but ready for battle.

With a suddenness that nearly stunned the remaining travelers, a burst of flame jumped out of the darkness. Briefly, the forest was illuminated enough to make out the vague silhouettes of two other fighters. Both Kidate and Ame dashed for the fighters- the same fighter.

"Oww! I had him!"

"I was fine on my own!"

Another flame shot out of the forest, ending the quarrel. Again, the fighters could be seen, this time closer. Ame shot a few ice shards at where she had seen the figure, hoping to hit the shape she had spotted. On the other side, Kidate did the same with rocks.

Suddenly, Kaji appeared, setting a few twigs on fire, and throwing down a black clad warrior. "Assassin." He growled, holding up a dagger and small vial of poison. "Did you get the others?"

"We saw two more." Ame told him, sounding professional. "But, they disappeared before we could get them."

"Dammit." Kaji cursed, throwing down the dagger into the soft earth. It stood strait up in the ground. The firebender turned to the assassin, holding out Kasai. The killer scrambled away, only to be cornered by a tree. "There's no where to run. So don't try it. I'll only say this once. Who do you work for?"

The killer trembled, but answered. "I-I didn't see his face." His voice was weak with fear.

"Liar!" Kaji spat, pressing Kasai harder towards the assassin's throat.

"It's true! H-he was a firebender. He must have been good to- he had lots of metals on his coat…and he has lots of men working for him. There out to kill you and any companions you may have. But that's all I know, I swear!"

Kaji turned to Ame and Kidate, voice heavy.

"Shino."

_OoOoO_

DP: OMG! We're actually done! May you all sing our praises!

FK: Or you could review.

DP: That too. Sorry about the lateness- busy.

BOTH: Bye and review!


	13. Forest

**Elements Joined**

_By: DP and FK_

_Chapter 13_

DP: Welcome to the latest chapter of EJ!

FK: EJ?

DP: Elements Joined!

FK: Whatever. Let's move on…

DP: Tally ho!

_OoOoO_

_"Shino."_

"Are you sure?" Kidate yelped, taking a step back. "I mean, there are other big, firebending guys who want you dead, right?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"No, not really."

"Shino tried to kill me a few days ago! Who else could it be?"

"Well, you left the Fire Nation- you most likely have a high price on your head."

"Both of you quit it!" Ame interjected. Ignoring the shocked stares (Ame was normally soft spoken, such outbursts were rare) "It doesn't matter who is trying to kill us, just the fact that they are. So shut up and pay attention." She pointed to the assassin, who was attempting to squirm away.

Kidate and Kaji nodded, and together they hoisted the assassin from his prone position on the ground, to up in a tree. Tying the man firmly by his feet, the Fire Nation hire dangled in the air helplessly. "Poetic justice." Kidate would later point out.

As soon as the fighter was secured, a silver blur erupted from the tops of the trees, and Kaze landed lightly behind Ame. The healer in turn stared at him.

"Where were you? We could have used a bit of help!" Kidate accused, pointing severely at him. Kaze gave her an innocent look.

"I was chasing those guys that _you_ weren't able to catch." He told her sharply.

"Well, what did you learn?" Kaji asked.

"Well…I was chasing after them...and…um…they were going super fast! So, I lost them after a bit- but found them again! Then…I…lost them again?" No one looked convinced.

"Where did this all happen, again? Or, better yet, when?" Kaji's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Um…"

"You weren't chasing them at all, were you?" Ame sighed.

"No…I was in the trees…"

"Coward." Kaji scoffed.

"Hey! I couldn't see a damned thing. We all don't have firebending to light the way." Kaze ground back.

At this moment, the assassin tried to stand up and hop away. Kaze made a grab for the hire's shirt, but Ame stopped him. "No." She told him. "It's not worth it. Let the guy go- I don't think he's gonna report to anyone." Everyone had to agree with that statement. They man was white as a sheet- he wasn't going to anyone. Except maybe a family.

After a last glance in the assassin's assumed direction, the four warriors carried on. The forest began to thin, and light streamed in from the breaks in the trees. Still, no one said a word.

"Hey, guys? Are we almost-" Kaze began, trying to start up a conversation.

"Were almost there." Kaji mumbled, barely audible. And no more was said.

A failed conversation later, the forest trail was gone, and an earthen path led down to where giant pillars and walls of stone toward above. Smile slowly spreading across her face, Kidate turned to her comrades.

"Welcome." She said, "To Omashu." And with that, she ran forward, heading strait for the gates. "Home, here I come!"

_OoOoO_

DP: Yes, it's short. Yes, it was crappy. But we have an excuse. I was in the ER last week- one of the reasons we didn't update- and FK had a fever of 101 (Fahrenheit) and got strep throat at the end of the week. How bloody insane is that? So…the next chapter will be better, if we can manage to not get sick.

Toodles

DP


	14. Omashu

Elements Joined

_By: DP and FK_

_Chapter…14?_

Hey, everyone! Yeah, we're late again. FK gave me his strep throat, so he couldn't come over and work. /sigh/ We got it all planed out though. We're ending the 'introduction' arc in a couple of chapters. Next is the- /gets hit to shut up/ Right! The chapter.

_OoOoO_

"Thanks, Harry! Thanks, James! See you guys later." Kidate laughed happily as she watched the gates close behind them. Omashu stretched before them, the carts, buildings, and people bustling about their business. The four travelers stood, awed at the amount of movement.

"I need a drink." Kaji announced suddenly. He turned and walked into the crowd.

"Wait, Kaji! Ramen!" Kaze jumped up. But before he could follow the firebender, Ame grabbed his arm.

"No, Kaze. I know I haven't been with the group long, but even I could see that Kaji's loss to Shino really shook him up. He may need a little alone time." The waterbender released him.

"I suppose." Kaze conceded. "I'll just go get some ramen on my own." The Airbender jumped up, landing on the roof of a nearby building, before disappearing.

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Ame spoke up. "I'm gonna have a look around." Kidate nodded and the healer walked away.

…

"Now where was Uncle's house again?"

_OoOoO_

Kaji smirked slightly, as he found what he was looking for. A bar. The firebender walked into the small, corner side building. Inside, the lighting was dim, and the sounds of both laughter and arguing drowned made it impossible to hear one's self think. This, in hindsight, was also the point of the alcohol.

The firebending loner entered the building, and walked up to the bar. "Tender. One shot." Kaji placed a coin in front of him. The bartender nodded, and pulled out a glass of the amber colored liquid.

Kaji was sipping his drink when a commotion caught his attention. "You wench!" A large, burly man growled. He picked up a woman by her upper arms and pushed her against a wall. The man was beyond drunk.

"I-I'm sorry! I…I just tripped! I didn't mean to bump into you." The woman wriggled free, and scrambled away. The man stumbled after her, swinging his fist angrily. But before he could, a shining blade blocked his path.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to hit a woman?" Kaji asked, Kasai settled in his hand. The man narrowed his eyes, daring this stranger to oppose him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that little boys should play with knives?" A burly hand reached out a snatched Kasai out of Kaji's hand. The family sword flew across the room, where it landed with a resounding _clang_. The bar was silent.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "That," Kaji stood up and took a fighting stance, "was a huge mistake." The drunk growled at the firebender's words, and charged the smaller man.

Kaji merely smirked that the attempt to take him down. Most would find the man's attack intimidating. But Kaji saw a weakness.

When the drunk was almost on top of Kaji, the warrior jumped. Landing heavily behind the man, Kaji kicked him in the back. The drunk tumbled over the bar, crashing into a stack of bottles and glasses.

Kaji snorted at the mess of a man, before turning and picking up Kasai. Without a word, the firebender stalked out of the bar.

_OoOoO_

Kidate hummed as she walked the streets of Omashu. How nice it was to be home! But as she turned a corner, the sounds of a scuffle drew her attention. At a nearby bar, a large, burly man was fighting- Kaji?

As she watched, Kaji jumped over the man and kicked him over the bar. As he turned around, Kidate ducked away, trying to act casual behind a newspaper she picked up. Sneaking just for the fun of it, she ducked her head behind the paper.

Kaji walked by, sparing a single look at her. "Hey, Kidate." He greeted.

Kidate dropped the paper. "No fun." She pouted, crossing her arms. Kaji was surprised. In all his time with the Earthbender, he had never seen Kidate look this carefree.

There was silence for a moment, before Kaji turned and stared into his bar, right at his half-empty drink. Kaji sighed longingly.

"No, Kaji. Going back in there would be a really stupid idea." Kidate said with a sigh, grabbing his shoulder and turning him away from the bar. Kaji grumbled a bit, but didn't resist.

As Kaji walked the other way, he threw a quick 'Bye', before returning to him grumbling. "Are there anymore bars around here?" He asked allowed. "That shot was good."

Kidate sighed as she continued along. It had been so long- a lot of things seemed different. She couldn't quite remember how to reach her Uncle's home. She knew the general direction, but after that…

The redhead ambled along, stopping occasionally at different signs, carts, and events. So much to see, so much to do! How much she had missed her home- here with her Uncle. Not her 'parents', nor her sisters.

As Kidate turned the corner, she found her self at a familiar landmark. "Finally. The city park!" The large, green field extended for yards. Trees, flowers, and many species of both animals and insects roamed free. It was one of Kidate's favorite places in the whole city.

Kidate sat on a bench in the center of the park. In a nearby tree, a chirrel () twittered at her. The Earthbender gazed at her surroundings, trying to figure out where to go.

"Where is Uncle's house?" Kidate groaned, stamping her foot angrily. Small stalagmites grew around the limb. The red-hair traveler looked up, sighing. Then, her eyes lit up. "That's it!" Jumping up, Kidate zipped through the park, down the road, and past a large, purplish-blue tent. One that held a certain blonde waterbender

_OoOoO_

"Yes, my dear, I can see your future quite clearly. Just hand me a silver coin and I'll tell you all about it." A wrinkled old woman sat behind an overly decorated table. In front of her sat a crystal ball, red mist puffing inside.

"Look, lady." Ame sighed, exasperated. "I don't want my fortune told. I just want directions to the nearest supply booth."

"Ahhh, my ignorant one, do not be afraid of the future! Know its secrets- only then can you find true happiness!" The fortune teller's voice rose to a startling pitch.

"I know my future- it's to buy some food for the road, maybe a couple of trinkets. I don't need you to tell me that. I don't need you at all, in fact. Leave me alone." Ame glared at the old woman. "Everyone knows fortune telling is a bunch of lies and cheats anyways. All mirrors and tricks, I tell ya."

"Now, dearie, no need to get upset. But wouldn't be nice to just know a bit of what is going to happen?"

"No. Look, I'm just going to go now. Go scam someone else." Ame ripped open the curtain door and stalked dramatically out the door. As she walked down the street, looking for a supply cart- where are they hiding those things in the city! - She thought she heard a voice shouting happily. And as it turned out, above her were the Omashu slides.

_OoOoO_

Kaze slurped his noodles happily. He had ramen, the day off, a place to stay for the night- the Airbender was happy. As he wandered aimlessly, Kaze began to hear shouts of merriment. As he followed the sound, the traveler found himself at the Omashu slides.

"Hi there! Are you here for the slide?" An Earth Kingdom soldier asked, as he stood nearby.

"Eh, sure. Why not?" The Airbender replied, throwing away the remains of his ramen.

"Wonderful! Just walk through here," the soldier motioned towards a small gate to their right, "and join the fun!"

Kaze began to walk towards the gate, but paused. "How much are they paying you to say all that?"

The soldier stared at him for a moment, before replying, "A good amount."

Kaze entered the gate, to find he was above the city. The wind whistled by, making the footing seem more dangerous. The Airbender gulped. "Long way down."

"Now, don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" Another solider said, walking up to the traveler.

"Of course not! I'm an Airbender."

"Well then, 'ere you go!" He shoved a small towel onto the slide, and pushed Kaze onto it. It slowly crept forward.

"Is this ride saaaaa-"Whatever could have been said was cut off when the towel slipped off the ledge and onto the track. The Airbender speed forward, hair and clothes pushed strait back.

First screaming in fear, then in excitement, Kaze raced down the slides. The world around him seemed to blur, and he couldn't what was beside him. The only clear thing was the slide.

It took two minutes for the ride to fully end. By then Kaze was completely disheveled. Helped out of the slide by yet another soldier, Kaze took a few shaky steps, and nearly lost his balance. "That," the Airbender breathed "was the single GREATEST ride I have ever been on. Oh, I'm doing that again."

But, it was not to be. For before Kaze could reach the top again, he was intercepted by his companions.

"C'mon, Kaze, I found my Uncle." Kidate called, waving him over.

"But…the slides!"

"Kaze, we can go on the slides later. For now, we need to get a place to stay." Kaji attempted to placate the whining Airbender.

"Fine." He grumbled, and began to follow the rest of the group. Kidate lead purposefully, as she wove through the streets, leading them strait up to the center of the town- the palace.

"Why are we here?" Ame asked softly.

"I don't know. Maybe her uncle works here?" Kaji answered in the same tone.

"Hiya, Ron. Is Uncle accepting visitors?" Kidate greeted one of the guards happily. The guard chuckled.

"Even if he wasn't, you know you'd still be allowed to see him! Go ahead- I don't think I need to show you where he is." Kidate nodded, said her goodbyes, and lead the group through the winding halls of the castle.

Soon, they reached a short hallway, where thumping sounds could be heard through the door to the right. And as Kidate reached for the door and knocked on it, Kaji realized something.

"Kidate, is your Uncle-"He was cut off by the door opening, and there in the doorway stood the man that could only be a relation of Kidate.

King Bumi the Third.

_OoOoO_

DP: Woo-Hoo! Finally done!

FK: You can say that again- but don't. Please.

DP: Well, it's a bit of a cliffhanger. King Bumi (all hail him) has had a son, who in turn had two sons- Kidate's father and uncle.

FK: For the purposes of this fic, if nothing else.

DP: Well…it's been fun writing this chapter. Lately life has been bad- FK here gave me his strep throat, and I caught the flu at the same time (So the doc tells me- I have to take medications for both. Blegh!) .

FK: Well, review, for our new arc is coming! And it's gonna be great.

DP: Yup! So review, and enforce our love for this story.

Review

The two twits


	15. Bumi

**Elements Joined**

_Written by: A bunch of idiots_

_Chapter: 17…?_

DP: We're baaaaack!

FK: Hi everyone!

DP/Z77/FM: (hits)

FK: What was that for?

Z77: For going to Europe. Now onto the fic!

FK: (holds head) I need more vacations

_OoOoO_

"Uncle Bumi!" Kidate shrieked, launching herself at the king. Kaji smirked, and nodded. He knew it.

"Wait a minute…this is your uncle?" Kaze asked, head swiveling from uncle to niece.

"You didn't know? I thought it was obvious." Kaji muttered.

The Kings robes flowed in the slight breeze, his quizzical look explained what he was about to ask. "Who are these three and what are they doing in my palace? The four of you smell like haven't had a proper bath in months."

"Uncle, that's no way to talk to your niece that you haven't seen in a couple of years!" Kidate pouted, crossing her arms.

King Bumi paused, thinking of something smart (or insane, he got confused over which was which), but instead just held out his arms in a hug, which Kidate fell into gratefully. "I missed you so, my little Kidate."

"Can we move on? I mean, the family reunion is all nice and well, but-"

Kaji was interrupted by Kaze muttering, "I feel slightly nauseous."

The royal Earthbender stared at the two, his gaze also taking in Ame, who appeared to be unaware of the moment. "I see you picked up some polite friends." There was a pause, before he added, "I like them!"

The mood around them lightened, as King Bumi burst into laughter. "That's Uncle for you…" Kidate mumbled.

Before anything else could be said, Kaze's stomach growled loudly. He blushed. "What? I didn't get to finish my ramen."

"Well, dinner seems to be in order. Guard! Tell the cooks to prepare a feast in order of my niece's return to Omashu! And for her little friends too, I suppose."

OoOoO

Kaji's pace slowed, an hour later. They group was heading towards the dining hall, where the cooks had 'outdone themselves once more!' as the guard had reported. His pace evened out next to King Bumi, as Kidate and Kaze argued ahead, Ame attempting to mediate.

"C'mon guys! Who cares if the chicken came before the egg? You guys can argue about anything…"

Their voices faded out down the hallway, as King Bumi spoke. "So, you're the one who protected my niece all the way to Omashu."

Kaji stopped, startled by both the usually jovial king's serious attitude, and the accuracy of the statement. "How did you know?"

"You have an aura of seriousness- one only a leader could posses. Plus, who else could it be, the blonde one? They argue too much to protect anyone." King Bumi roared with laughter.

"Well, I have to say, Kidate didn't need much protecting."

"Yes, my little niece has grown up quite a bit. It's saddening, but at the same time, I'm happy." He paused, seeing Kaji's gaze. "You'll understand when you're older, and have a family."

Kaji darkened. "I have no family. I had one, but…" He trailed off.

"So, you're a loner, eh?"

"I was. But it's impossible to be a loner with those three around."

Bumi laughed again. "I can only imagine! But, with your friends, you have an opportunity. You can have a new family."

Kaji looked ready to argue the point, but instead shook his head. He changed the subject. "Kidate once said that you taught her to earth bend. Maybe we should stay awhile so you can continue her training."

Bumi smiled. "I'd like that. But, let's catch up, shall we. Someone might see us soon- and what would being seen serious do to my reputation?"

Both sped up and quickly found their way to the dining hall.

_OoOoO_

"I never thought I'd see the day." King Bumi murmured, as he gazed upon the four benders. Kaji was chewing upon a slab of meat, while Kaze dug ravenously at his bowl of noodles. Ame and Kidate had been chatting, but stopped at the royal bender's comment.

Ame met his gaze. "What do you mean? What day?"

Bumi the Third seemed thoughtful, before answering, "Well, long ago, when Avatar Aang died, there was a season of peace, as you all know. But, even in this time, people felt fear."

"Why should they?" Kaze asked, swallowing his ramen. "There was no more Ozai, and there weren't any more wars."

"True, that's very true. But, you might have noticed that there are no more Avatars, correct." The travelers nodded. "Well, that's because instead of the newest Avatar, a prophesy was made. I forget the true words of it. I'm sure the four of you could sniff it out in the library, but I'm old! I'm allowed to forget things like this. Anyways, this prophesy stated that four benders would be born, and would be the embodiment of the elements. You could always tell, because they learned they're bending quickly- as if they new it instinctively."

Kaji stared that the older bender, "What are you getting at."

"Well, it doesn't seem like coincidence that four benders would come together so perfectly, and quickly. Especially those with names as yours."

Kaji, Kaze, and Kidate shared a look at this.

"Yes, it would seem you four would be the ones in the prophesy, hmm? There is a way to test it, of course." A heavy silence filled the room, before Bumi continued. "You know, Floppsie the twelfth has missed you terribly, Kidate. Maybe we should pay him a visit after dinner, yes?"

Kidate stared at her former teacher. "Uncle! What about the test?"

"Oh, that? Well, it's just up there in the tower, the one at the edge at the city." Bumi the third waved his hand nonchalantly, as if it was nothing.

Kaji stood. "Well, let's go then. The sooner we know the better."

"All right then. Just be back here before dark, if you can manage." The benders stared at Bumi, before nodding and leaving, saying their individual goodbyes. But before they guards could close the door, Kaze's voice could be heard.

"Kidate, you're uncle is insane."

_OoOoO_

FK: (rubs head) Well, I hope you all liked our newest chapter.

DP: (under breath) Our hideously late chapter.

Z77: That matters not! So, review!

Toodles,

The gang


	16. Avatar?

**Elements Joined**

_By: The Gang_

_Chapter: …eleventh billion_

_DP: Hullo one and all! And welcome to our very very very late chapter of…ELEMENTS JOINED!_

_Audience: Assorted Boos_

_FK: Aww, shuddap! I was doing all sorts of camps this summer. There was one in Georgia of all places…_

_DP: I feel your pain. _

_presses play_

_OoOoO_

"This is the tower your Uncle was talking about?" Ame said to Kidate, a faint touch of awe coloring her voice. The tower was indeed impressive, made of solid stone and rising up 100 meters into the air. Intricate carvings adorned the immense building.

The red head nodded. "Yup! I used to love it here- it was the only high up place I wouldn't freak out in." With a wave of her hand, Kidate opened the stone door of the tower, and the four walked in. "Now, if I remember right, there was some writing up in the top room. Never bothered to read it- I usually had a book of my own up here- but maybe it has something to do with the test." With that, Kidate began to run up the many steps.

"So, we go up there, see what that writing is, try to figure out how to complete this test, and figure out of were really Avatars? This seems a bit surreal, doesn't it?" Kaze asked as he, Kaji, and Ame caught up to the bounding Earthbender.

"I'm not sure I buy into this stuff. We can't be Avatars just because our names mean our element, and that we learn quickly. There are lots of people like that." Kaji pointed out.

Ame gave Kaji a dry look. "Well, we might not be. But we also might be. So it's worth it to take this test, right?"

Kaze groaned. "But it's not worth it to take these steps. Isn't there a way to earth bend the stairs up?"

"There is," Kidate said, "But ever since Avatar Aang died, no one has been able to bend at all here. Even Uncle hasn't been able to lift as much as a pebble here."

"Can't you even try?" The Airbender whined, running a hand through spiky blond locks.

"Did you listen to a word I just said? My teacher can't bend here, why should I be able to?" Green eyes narrowed at the thief.

"Well, have you even tried?"

"Why would I?"

Ame sighed, and once again began to play mediator. "Just try it, Kidate. Might as well shut him up." Kaze glared at her, but Kaji looked thoughtful.

"You said that after Avatar Aang, no one was able to bend here, right?" At Kidate's nod, he continued. "So maybe it's an Avatar thing- a test before the test, ne?" He nodded at the redhead. "Give it a try."

Kidate slowed to a stop, and nodded right back. "Alright." She said, and lifted up her hands. Concentrating, she moved her hands first palm down, and then shoved them forwards as fists. The stairs beneath their feet shuddered once, before slowly moving forward. Fists still forwards, Kidate's eyes widened, before she grinned.

It was silent for a moment, as the stairs began to pick up from their tentative speed and quickened their pace. Then, Ame spoke. "Does this mean that all of this Avatar stuff is true?" She asked quietly, whitish-blonde hair swaying as she shook her head softly. Her words seemed to echo oddly in the room.

Suddenly the stairs shuddered again, coming to a stop. Kidate let down her arms, breathing heavily. The Earthbender turned to the others. "Top floor! Wall carvings, great heights, and assorted Avatar tests!" She chirped, before walking into the large room. Stretched along the floor was a carving of a star-like object, with four points. Long, winding lines connected the four points, and each tip had a small letter- 'n', 'e', 's', and 'w'. On the far wall, words were carved in the stone. Kaji walked immediately to the wall, and began reading.

"Of water, of earth, of fire and air

Of North, of East, of South and West

Of spirits, of bridges, of all that is fair

Of a split spirit, that the points shall meet

The cycle you must follow, the journey you must pass

The circle has been broken, for four to fix."

A silence welled up in the room, washing over the four occupants. Ame spoke, snapping the tension.

"What does that mean?" The water bender's gaze ran over her comrades- Kaji was glaring at the words, as though they would jump off the wall and tell them what they meant. Kaze looked clueless, while one could nearly see the gears turning in Kidate's head as she walked next to the firebender, placing a hand on the stone.

"Well…it's obviously talking about the Avatar cycle- listing the elements in order, and talking about cycles and circles. I have a hunch about the compass points part, but I don't understand any of this 'split spirit' stuff." The royal bender sighed. "It's very…confusing."

"What about the cardinal points- what do they have to do with it?" Kaze asked the girl.

"Just look- the elements are in a certain order, so it makes sense that the points would be too. I think that it describes where we have to be to take the test. But, I don't have any idea, really."

"That sounds like a good plan." Kaji nodded. "But I think I might know about the spirit stuff- why would the Avatar spirit be in four different people if it hadn't split. It's saying that we have to unite- in this test or some other way."

Ame nodded. "Let's try it! We've got nothing to lose, but everything to gain." Ame looked around again. "Where should each of us stand?" She asked.

Kaji looked at Kidate, before replying. "You have to stand where your element would correspond. Water is the first in the cycle, so you have to be at the top of the compass- north."

Kaze caught on. "Which means I'm west, Kaji is south, and Kida is east?"

"Right." The dark-haired bender stood on the southern most tip, at the same time that Kaze jumped onto the eastern one. "Kidate…" The fire bender motioned towards the remaining spot.

Red hair fanning out as she nodded, Kidate dashed onto her spot. As soon as she touched the point, a bluish-white light began traveling from the center of the compass, and spread out until it reached each tip.

And four perspectives faded into white.

_OoOoO_

King Bumi the third smiled, slightly crooked teeth peaking out from his lips. The old Earthbender sat in a large green chair, facing an open window. The window faced perfectly towards the large tower- the top of which was glowing a bluish-white. The crooked smile only grew as Bumi thought over what the light meant.

It meant the Avatar was back.

_OoOoO_

The stone room melted away for the four benders, as the reappeared in what appeared to be a swamp. The whole place seemed to have a bluish sheen, and small lights danced about the area. Nearby, a monkey-like creature, dressed in what appeared to be robes, grumbled away about irritating mortals. It was Kaze who broke the silence.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I can answer that!" A cheerful voice came from behind the group. All four swiveled in place, only to find themselves facing a bald man who appeared to be in his thirties. Pale skin seemed to shine as brightly as his brown eyes, but his most striking feature was the blue arrows running up his arms and head. He smiled widely at them.

"Then do so." Kaji half threatened the odd man, hand reaching for where Kasai seemed to still be sheathed. The stranger's grin only grew wider.

"Well, allow me to be the first one to welcome you to the Spirit World! I will be your guide- I'm Aang." Aang took in the shocked faces of the comrades, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"…Does this mean the Avatar stuff is real?" Ame asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes! You have entered the test!" The older Airbender informed her gleefully.

Kaze fainted dead away.

_OoOoO_

DP: Yay! We're late!

FK: Yeah...BLAME GEORGIA!

DP: Or you could blame Z77. Just sayin'.

Both: REVIEW!


End file.
